


Naming

by xLexiChan



Series: Daddy!Destiel [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Parenthood AU, Unborn child, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and the surrogate mother— Charlie, get together to name the unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

Just eight months into the pregnancy. Gender unknown, be it a boy or a girl. But deciding on names are hard when not knowing. 

"Charlie, do you even know the gender?" Dean leaned back in his chair of their dining room table. 

"Yes, but I wont tell you guys. You guys swore for me to keep it secret." Charlie huffed, crossing her arms while they rested slightly on her protruding pregnant belly.

"Well, names are hard." Castiel finally looked up from the baby names book. 

"Yeahh.." Dean replied. 

"Well, I like the name Alexis." Charlie looked at the agreed names, and by agreed it wasn't always all three, it was sometimes only her and Cas, or her and Dean, or Cas and Dean. 

"Alexis seems.." Dean trailed. 

"Why can't I choose by myself? What aboutt.." Charlie scaled the list on boy names. 

"Because she's technically ours, you're just caring her."

"And I'm also her god parent." Charlie pointed out. "So."

"She has a point." Castiel cleared his throat. 

"I like Damon as a boy name.'

"Isn't that the name of a character on The Vampire Diaries?" Castiel asked out of curiousity "Will he become a vampire?" 

".....Lets cross that off." Charlie and Dean spoke at the same time, Charlie grabbing and taking the cap off of her pen before crossing it out. Down to ten boy names, and eleven girl names. 

An hour and a half passes by, no names from the list are chosen. 

"I give up." Dean buried his face into his arms. "Why is this hard?'

Castiel looks through the book once more. 

"Well I'm hungry.." Charlie spoke up, rubbing circles into her pregnant stomach. 

"What about Amelia?" Castiel finally says, eyes looking up to look at them. "For a girl, I mean."

"Amelia sounds cute, aw. She could be nicknamed Amy!" Charlie squeaked up. 

"Amelia sounds fine." Dean turned his head in a way that his eye was showing, and was in position to look at Castiel, who smiled in agreement. 

"Guys." Charlie said after a moment. 

"Hmm?" Dean rose his head, looking at the red headed, so was Cas. 

"It's a girl." Charlie sheepishly laughed.

"No, is it?!" Dean couldn't contain not showing his smile, while Cas laughed as if he knew. 

"Yep, she's a girl." Charlie guided her eyes down. 

Cas spoke up from his small laughter.

"So, Amelia it is."


End file.
